A Face In The Crowd
by nameless and forgotten
Summary: It was a strange feeling, standing in a crowd like that with not one pair of eyes fixed at her... Gelphie. musical/book-verse mix.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wicked.

**A/N:** So, my first Wicked fanfic :) I think something's weird, but I can't figure out what, so I'll just post it & you tell me what it is, ok? xD Reviews would be great, of course, and as I said, I don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive ;)

**A Face In The Crowd**

Elphaba raised her head and stared at the sky, trying to fight off Glinda's voice that was slowly seeping through her mind. Glinda the Good. She had been the only reason the green woman had gone there in the first place – because she knew Glinda would be there, but ever since she'd caught a first glimpse at the blonde, it had seemed like a big mistake.

The sky was gray with clouds in all kinds of shades and shapes. Elphaba had always liked watching the sky, even if the habit had originated from watching out for signs of rain.

Rain meant water and she'd always had this allergy to water, though it was by far not bad enough to melt her. She still had a hard time actually believing that people thought she was really dead because some girl had thrown a bucket of water at her. But who was she to complain? After all, that way she had gotten rid of all the unwanted attention. Being 'dead' could get rather lonely at times, but it was better than having the eyes of the public fixed at oneself all the time.

Her thoughts had kept her occupied for a little while, but Glinda's voice in her head got more and more prominent. Elphaba took a look around herself and once again she realized in disbelieve, how many people had dressed up as The Wicked Witch of the West. Again, who was she to complain? This was the first time that nobody looked at her funnily, the first time since she was born nobody wondered about her green skin – whether it was an illness or whether she had eaten grass as a child.

It was a strange feeling, standing in a crowd like that with not one pair of eyes fixed at her. So many people had green faces on this day. The day the Wicked Witch had died was exactly one year ago and of course there was a big celebration on the streets of the Emerald City.

Elphaba knew that Glinda the Good always spoke to the public on occasions like this one and her longing to see her former room mate again had gotten too strong. Especially now that she didn't even need a disguise, the temptation had been too overwhelming to resist.

Here she was, in the middle of fake-green faces, trying to imitate but never really catching the true shade of her skin color. The paint would wash of them, as soon as it started to rain, while it would forever stay on her. With a sigh, she finally gave in and took a real look at Glinda.

In her mind there was still the picture of the young girl the blonde had been at Shiz – pink and bubbly, and their meeting at Colwen Grounds had been forced into the very back of her mind. Almost more than anything she regretted her actions that day, when this had been her only chance of setting things right with Glinda. Instead of apologizing to her for not having kept the promise she'd given her in the Emerald City, she had only yelled at her because of the shoes.

She didn't even really want them. They would've been just another dust catcher in her home, but it felt so wrong, knowing them to be worn by someone who wasn't her sister.

Glinda had changed. Her voice seemed deeper, but it could as well have been Elphaba's memory that didn't get the sound of the teenage blonde right. One of the first things she noticed was, that Glinda wasn't wearing any pink. Her dress was blue with hints of turquoise and looked almost plain in comparison to what she used to wear.

The only real green woman was too far away to make out any distinctive changes in Glinda's face, but she couldn't help but wonder if time had changed her beautiful sky colored eyes.

Fixing her eyes on the blonde's face, she suddenly found her gaze met by Glinda's. Elphaba's breath caught in her throat and even though she wanted to look away, she seemed to be mesmerized. She could only wonder if Glinda had recognized her within this sea of adoring green faces staring up at her, but it seemed rather impossible. The blonde on the podium had kept talking while her eyes were fixed on a pair of hazel ones. If the distance didn't play a trick on her, she would've been sure she knew those eyes, she thought, holding the woman's gaze a little longer.

.

Could it be? Glinda's thoughts suddenly weren't fixed on the speech at all anymore and she found herself stumbling over the words. As a popular public figure she knew how to play over them, but she decided to end this earlier than intended.

If, by any chance, it had been Elphaba in the crowd, she wouldn't go on celebrating her death. She had felt bad enough doing it in the first place, but it was what the public expected.

Thoughts still far away, she ended her speech with a dazzling smile to the people beneath her, before gracefully making her way off the stage. When she finally was safe from strangers' eyes, she sat down with a sigh. Closing her eyes, she willed the hazel orbs she had stared into to come back to her mind.

How big was the chance that it actually was Elphie? Everybody thought she was dead, although nobody had ever found a real proof and this wouldn't be the first time that doubts crawled into Glinda's mind. It also seemed more than possible that she had just imagined the eyes. The crowd had been big and so had the distance between her and the pair of eyes.

Glinda let out another sigh before placing her head in her hands and begging Lurline, the Unnamed God or whoever else was listening for directions on what she was supposed to do. If it had been Elphaba she would hate herself forever if she didn't go after her. If it hadn't... she'd probably make a fool of herself, but either choice seemed better than just giving up again and slowly losing every hope.

.

As soon as Glinda had looked away and therefore broken the ban that had seemed to keep Elphaba where she was, she set off. The crowd kept her from running, but she still went as hurriedly as possible, stopping only when she finally reached an unoccupied dark alley.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts, before trying to figure out what to do next. She had to get out of the Emerald City, her mind told her, while her heart screamed at her that she should stay and give Glinda a chance.

Elphaba had never been one to listen to her heart, but this time, she thought, she might just give in. She needed to talk to the blonde, otherwise her mind and consciousness would never rest.

Letting out a shaky breath, she resumed walking again, this time a little slower, but still without a real direction. When she finally was confronted with the old, tall Quoxwood trees that belonged to a small, deserted park, she decided that this was just the place to stay.

The area had a charming air of wilderness, gardens got when nobody looked after them for a while and after Elphaba had thoroughly looked around, she decided that this might as well become her favorite place in the Emerald City. In all the time she'd lived within the green walls of the city she had never stumbled upon this park...

Sitting down on one of the few remaining benches she watched the nature around herself, while her thoughts began to wander to a certain blonde again. She was so engrossed with them that she didn't realize how quickly the time was passing. When she consciously took in her surroundings the next time, the last lights of the day gave the park a gloomy atmosphere that, combined with the dark figure moving towards her, sent chills up her spine.

Eyes wide she watched the person get nearer and nearer until she couldn't take it anymore and jumped up, ready to run.

After she had done the first few steps, she heard running footsteps behind her and turned around – finding herself faced with the same blue eyes whose owner had occupied her mind most of the afternoon.

„Elphaba?"

.

Glinda had almost given up hope that she'd find the one green face that was indeed green and not just painted in a horrible shade that didn't match Elphaba's at all, when she remembered the small park she loved so much. It really was small and nobody seemed to take care of it, but Glinda would go there now and then, anyway.

Deciding to go there seemed to be a good idea. If she didn't find Elphaba, she would at least be alone with nature to cope with all the different feelings bundled up somewhere inside her small body.

Stepping onto the path that led through the park, a small smile appeared on her lips. This was a place too special to share with anyone, though she probably needn't even fear about that. Nobody even knew about this place if he didn't happen to stumble upon it.

Was there someone sitting on her bench?, Glinda wondered, her steps quickening. It took her a while to get close enough to really make anything out, but when she finally was, she was sure that she wasn't alone.

Almost not daring to hope that she had really found Elphaba, Glinda continued walking towards the dark figure, when she realized that a green face – green indeed! - was staring at her with a scared expression.

When the person got up and started to walk, Glinda couldn't help but run the last meters that separated the two women. It was then that the other person turned around and the blonde was met with wide hazel eyes. The familiar face sent her heart jumping to her throat as she shakily let out the green girl's name.

.

Glinda. The name kept repeating itself in Elphaba's mind while it tried to register what had just happened. Before she could react, she felt a petite body collide with hers and she returned the embrace, slowly beginning to comprehend that it was really Glinda in her arms.

With a smile appearing on her emerald lips, she pulled the small blonde even closer. „Oh Glinda..." she whispered into blonde curls, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

Taking in the once so familiar, faint scent of roses and Glinda herself, Elphaba realized with surprise how much she had missed human contact. It hadn't just been the year she had been presumed dead, but also the many years before she had lived without ever receiving so much as a hug or even just a simple, affectionate touch.

„I'm so sorry." Her voice was still shaky and faint and she found herself quite at a loss of words. There was so much she wanted to tell Glinda and yet the apology was the only thing that left her lips.

„Me too." Glinda replied, lifting her head so she could look at Elphaba, smiling at the green face she still loved more than anything else in Oz. „I've missed you so much..." Words trailing off into silence, Glinda leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss on Elphaba's lips.

The blonde's last insecurities were fading as she felt Elphaba respond to it and holding onto the green woman as if there was no tomorrow, she felt, for the first time in ages, completely happy.

**The End**


End file.
